Thanks For Seeing Me
by adindaoh
Summary: /NOTIF/Memendam perasaan terlalu lama pada seseorang terkadang begitu sangat menyakitkan namun apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan pada Sehun Si prince school. "Kau boleh menyebutku bodoh karena memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama "-Luhan "Maaf tak menyadarinya ,maafkan aku"-Sehun "Apakan aku bisa bertahan lebih lama"-Luhan
1. Chapter 1

HUNHAN STORY

SCHOOL LIFE

GENRE : ROMANCE , SAD AND COMEDY

 _Walaupun dari jauh ..._

 _walaupun kau tak mengenalku ..._

 _walaupun kau tak pernah tau bagaimana rupa wajahku ..._

 _Dan walaupun aku tak bisa menyentuhmu ..._

 _AKU MENCINTAIMU_

 _MENCINTAIMU DENGAN SANGAT_

 _Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan dalam hatiku paling dalam..._

 _Hei.._

 _Aku tak berharap apapun saat ini..._

 _Aku hanya berharap bisa melihatmu setiap hari di setiap hembusan nafasku , di setiap kedipan mataku ,dan di setiap detakan jantungku..._

 _Aku tidak menginginkan lebih , kalau kau berpikir aku bodoh .._

 _Ya ,Aku memang bodoh dan sangat bodoh ,bahkan ini sudah terlalu lama aku juga tak yakin dengan diriku sendiri sampai kapan aku akan begini ..._

 _Seperti seorang yang bisa mengagumimu dan mencintaimu dari jauh..._

 _ **But it's alright**_

 _ **Even if it's a foolish love**_

 _ **It's alright**_

 _ **If only I could see You**_

"Hei ..aigoo kau melamun lagi , bisa-bisanya kau ", pria itu berceloteh kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping temannya yang masih saja melamun sesekali tersenyum layaknya orang sedang jatuh cinta , tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti orang gila menurutnya .

Puk

Ia memukul kepala pria disampingnya membuatnya meringis kecil dan menatap si pelaku sambil mengelus pelan kepalannya .

"Kyung kenapa aku dipukul ", rengeknya kesal memandang pria bermata burung hantu bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo di sampingnya .

"Kau melamun dan pasti kau tidak mendengarkan aku bicara kan makanya aku pukul agar kau sadar ", Katanya santai dan mencomot kentang goreng didepannya memasukkan kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan .

"Yak itu makananku kau pesan sendiri sana ", katanya kesal meraih kentang gorengnya.

"Ani ", balas Kyungsoo dan kembali menarik kentang goreng itu kearahnya .

"Yak..Yak...", pria disampingnya berusaha menarik kembali kentang gorengnya namun kepalanya ditahan Kyungsoo . Telunjuk Kyungsoo mendorong pelan kepala pria disampingnya sambil terkekeh kecil sedangkan pria itu terus mengerakkan tangannya ingin mengapai kentang gorengnya kembali.

"Lu harusnya kau makan nasi bukan hanya kentang ini , berapa kali aku bilang jaga kesehatanmu ,arrachi", omel Kyungsoo membuat Luhan pria disampingnya memberengut .

"Ya aku tahu ..", Jawabnya dingin Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan mengusak pelan rambut sahabatnya ini .

"Aigoo...anak pintar ", Kata Kyungsoo . Dan Luhan semakin memberengut sebal pada Kyungsoo disampingnya yang masih sibuk menertawakannya.

"LUHANNIE..KYUNGIE...," Teriakan super kencang membuat semua mata di kantin menoleh kearah si pelaku tak terkecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terkikik kecil melihat seorang pria mungil yang tengah berlari kearahnya itu .

"Yak kau berhenti berteriak kau menjadikan dirimu sebagai pusat perhatian seluruh kantin tau ..,"Omel Kyungsoo.

Pria mungil itu tak menggubris dan merebut gelas minuman Luhan meminumnya habis.

"Baek itu minumanku kenapa kau habiskan...", Rengek Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang meminum habis minumannya .

Dan Baekhyun hanya menyengir tak bersalah lalu duduk didepan Luhan dan Kyungsoo .

"Lu aku punya berita Bagus... Kau pasti tak percaya ..," Kata Baekhyun .

Luhan memandang Baekhyun bingung sesekali mengerjap imut .

"Dan kau dasar tukang gosip astaga...-"Kyungsoo menepuk pelan dahinya "..-memangnya berita apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal "Kau mengataiku tukang gosip. Tapi malah bertanya berita apa yang ku bawa dasar bawel..",

Puk

"Kenapa memukulku Kyung~," Kesal Baekhyun saat mendapat sebuah pukulan cukup keras pada dahinya dari Kyungsoo .

"Jawab saja ...dan awas kalau kau berani mengataiku lagi aku tidak akan memberimu masakanku lagi ...", Ancam Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sweetdrop dan Luhan yang tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabatnya .

"Kau jahat sekali Kyung. Memangnya kau tega membuatku kelaparan ugh~", Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo memelas .

"Kau mau ku pukul lagi huh!", Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak kembali memukul Baekhyun lagi namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyengir polos pada Kyungsoo yang mendengus kesal padanya .

"Sudahlah berhenti bertengkar ... Kalian cerewet sekali seperti Ahjumma kantin ",Kekeh Luhan membuat kedua sahabatnya itu melotot kearahnya .

"XI LUHAN", Pekik keduanya membuat Luhan berjengit kaget dari duduknya .

"Kalian mau membuatku tuli...", Marah Luhan mengusap kedua telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun .

"Hehe Mian...",Ujar keduanya bersamaan dan tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan.

"Lain kali berhen...-"

 _KYAAA...SEHUNN OPPA_

 _SEHUNNN..._

 _SEHUN OPPA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI..._

 _SEHUN ASTAGA KAU KEREN SEKALI.._

Perkataan Luhan berhenti saat mendengar pekikan para siswi di sekitarnya . Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kanti tak termasuk dirinya . Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis melihat sosok pria tampan itu memasuki areal kantin diikuti gerombolan siswa-siswi yang mengekor dibelakangnya .

 _Sehun-ah~_

Gumannya dalam hati masih dengan senyum manis dibibirnya .

"Woah~Lihat Rusa ini tak berhenti tersenyum melihat si Prince sudah datang ",Goda Baekhyun mencolek lengan Luhan .

Sedangkan Luhan menatap Baekhyun kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu .

"Aigo~Lucunya ..."Gemas Kyungsoo mencubit kedua pipi gembil Luhan.

"Kyungie lepaskan sakit...",Rengek Luhan .

Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat Lucu .

"Lu mengenai berita yang aku ingin katakan padaku sebenarnya ini tentang Sehun ", Kata Baekhyun .

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap kearah Baekhyun .

"Memangnya berita apa yang kau dapatkan tentang Sehun ...",Tanya Luhan masih menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang memesan makanannya .

"Sehun tadi pagi datang dengan seorang wanita...Kau tau katanya dia itu keka-..."

"Oppa...",

Baekhyun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya juga dengan seluruh penghuni kantin tak terkecuali Luhan .

Melihat seorang wanita yang ummm..cukup cantik berlari kearah Sehun dan merangkul lengannya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya membiarkan wanita itu merangkul lengannya dan masih sibuk dengan pesanannya.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang kaget melihat wanita itu merangkul lengan Sehun mesra namun Juga seluruh isi kantin .

" _Siapa wanita itu kenapa dia merangkul lengan Sehun.."_

" _Kau tak tau ya diakan kekasih Sehun yang baru..",_

" _Apa. Benarkah itu ..."_

" _Ya namanya Yoona dia siswi pindahan dari London .."_

" _Astaga Sehun sudah punya kekasih hatiku sakit .."_

Terdengar bisikkan-bisikan siswi membicarakan Sehun dan wanita yang bersamanya . Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Sehun sudah punya kekasih ...dia cantik dan pasti dari keluarga kaya... Aku tak ada kesempatan..", Guman Luhan dalam hati ._

"Lu kau baik-baik saja ...", Tanya Kyungsoo mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya membuat Luhan mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk .

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan lesu tak bersemangat .

"Kau mau kemana Lu..."Tanya Baekhyun .

"Aku ingin keruang kesehatan ...aku lelah ingin beristirahat sebentar tak apakan jika aku membolos pelajaran kali ini...", Balas Luhan lemas .

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan "Ya beristirahatlah ...aku akan mengizinkanmu pada guru kelas nanti ..." Ujar Baekhyun

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya sendu .

"Aku kasihan pada Luhan Kyung...",Kata Baekhyun menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan menjauh keluar dari kantin .

"mau bagaimana Lagi Baek ...dia sendiri yang masih mau mencintai albino sialan itu..",kesal Kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa Luhan tahu Sehun memperhatikannya dari jauh saat dirinya keluar dari kantin .

...

...

Hhhh~

Entah yang ke berapa kalinya Luhan menghela nafas dadanya benar-benar sesak sekarang . Membuka pintu ruang kesehatan pelan dan menuju salah satu tempat tidur disana . Ia benar-benar lelah tubuhnya apalagi termasuk dengan hatinya yang lebih lelah lagi .

Memejamkan matanya pelan "Kau sakit Lu...",

Sebuah suara membuatnya kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum menemukan siapa yang kini duduk disamping ranjangnya .

"Tidak ..aku hanya lelah Kris...", Luhan menggeleng pelan dan hendak duduk namun Kris menahannya .

"Berbaring saja jika kau lelah...Jangan sampai sakit lagi. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu arra..",Kata Kris mengusak pelan Surai madu Luhan dan tersenyum .

Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap Kris "Dan kau sedang apa disini.. Jangan bilang kau membolos Tuan Wu..", Selidik Luhan membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Ya kau pasti tahu jadi aku tak perlu menjawab bukan...",Kekeh Kris.

Plak

"Isshhhh~Lu sakit..", adu Kris mengusak kepala bagian sampingnya yang menjadi korban pukulan Luhan .

"Siapa suruh kau seenaknya membolos Tuan Wu...", Ujar Luhan menatap Kris garang namun terlihat sangat mengemaskan dimata Kris.

"Aku malas Lu...dan aku Juga mengantuk..", Jawab Kris santai dan menunjuk ranjang disamping ranjang Luhan .

"Aku akan tidur disitu jadi panggil aku jika kau ingin melihatku oke..." Sambung Kris percaya diri mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan.

"Dalam mimpimu saja...", Kata Luhan sinis tangannya mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris menyuruhnya pergi dari ranjangnya .

Sret

Ia menutup kordennya agar Kris tak dapat melihatnya . Namun Bukan Namanya Kris jika ia tak mengganggu Luhan dan entah sejak kapan korden itu sudah terbuka setengahnya menampakkan Kris yang sedang tersenyum konyol padanya .

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dan menatap Kris "Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu Kris kau membuatku ingin Muntah...", Luhan membuat Gestur ingin muntah .

Kris terkekeh pelan "Mau pulang bersama ..aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak...", Jawab Luhan.

Kris kembali terkekeh" Sayang sekali... Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe es krim yang baru buka disamping mall..mereka bilang tersedia es krim porsi jumbo kalau kau tak mau ya sudah..",

Mendengar kata es krim membuat Luhan berbinar seketika "Porsi besar benarkah.. Jangan mencoba berbohong Tuan Wu.."

"Aku serius. Memang kapan aku pernah berbohong kepadamu ...itu terserah padamu..", Kris mengedikkan bahunya acuh hendak menutup kembali kordennya namun ditahan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kau harus menyiapkan dompetmu kalau begitu...",Kata Luhan tertawa .

"Jangan Khawatir ..bahkan aku bisa membelikanmu dengan Kafenya sekalian...", Jawab Kris sombong dan mereka tertawa bersama . Setidaknya Kris bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sedih dan sesak dihatinya saat mengetahui orang yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama sudah memiliki kekasih .

Walaupun ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya namun rasa sakit dan sesak yang ia rasa masih sama dan tak berubah sedikit pun.

...

...

...

...

Tbc!

 **Ini New story buat gantiin Love is yang aku hapus . Kenapa aku hapus sebenarnya aku udah nulis sampai chap terakhir yang kurang lebih jumlahnya 7 chap . Dan yang paling aku sebel dan jengkel tiba-tiba aja si laptop aku eror dan menyebabkan data didalamnya ilang semua .**

 **Dan maaf ya jadinya aku hapus aja soalnya sangking jengkel nya aku . Udah capek-capek nulis malah ilang. Btw ini cerita bisa dibilang kebalikan dari NG tapi aku pastiin bakal beda seratus persen alurnya .jadi kalo berminat ya mohon review ,fav,dan follow ya.**

 **Untuk NG bakal update hari jumat atau sabtu ya. Udah begitu dulu and see you next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks For Seeing Me**_

 _ **Cast ;Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Genre : Romans , sad ,drama**_

 _ **Boys love**_

"Kris...",

"Ya...",

"Gomawo...,"

"Untuk apa...,"

"Untuk hari ini dan semuanya...,"

"Baiklah ...Mau makan es krim ..,"

"Tentu aku mau ..kajja...,"

Luhan menarik Kris ke sebuah penjual es krim dengan riang .

"Ajhussi ... Es krim coklat dan strawberry satu...",Pesan Kris membuat si pedagang mengangguk dan tak lama memberikan dua es krim pada Kris .

"Gomawo Ajhussi...", katanya lagi dan memberikan es krim strawberry untuk Luhan yang langsung diterima dengan suka cita .

"Kau ingin kemana lagi Lu... Atau kita pulang saja...",Tanya Kris pada Luhan yang sedang asyik menikmati es krim ditangannya .

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Aniya ..aku tidak mau pulang dulu bolehkah ...Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain ..aku ingin bermain bola dengan anak-anak disana..",

"Tapi Lu bagaimana kalau..-",

"Aku akan baik-baik saja...",potong Luhan cepat .

Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Luhan .

...

Dan disinilah Kris sekarang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang asyik bermain dengan anak-anak . Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang cemberut karena kalah dalam permainan .

"Kris...,"Panggil Luhan dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung menghampiri Kris . Kris yang melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya berdiri dan membantunya berjalan sebelum mendudukkan nya dibangku taman .

"Kita Pulang ya ... Kau pucat Lu...", Tanya Kris khawatir dan mengusap keringat didahi Luhan .

Luhan mengangguk pelan tanpa membantah "Baiklah ...Aku sangat Lelah...",

Luhan mengernyit saat Kris malah berjongkok didepannya" Kris apa yang..-",

"Naiklah ke punggungku aku akan mengendongmu...aku tau kau lelah jadi naiklah aku tak ingin mengambil risiko kau pingsan dijalan ...mungkin akan sangat merepotkan ...",Goda Kris membuat Luhan memukul punggungnya pelan .

"Dasar naga jelek...",Gerutu Luhan sebelum naik ke punggung Kris .

"Oh Terima kasih ..aku memang tampan ...",Balas Kris tertawa dan membenarkan Tubuh Luhan dipunggungnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau...", Omel Luhan .

"Itu kenyataan Lu ...,"Kekeh Kris.

"Ya..ya .. Terserah kau saja ...", Balas Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya diceruk pundak Kris beristirahat sejenak sebelum sampai di rumahnya.

...

...

"Kris ...",Panggil Luhan pelan .

"Umh~", jawab Kris.

"Terimakasih Kris...",Ujar Luhan Tulus .

"Ya sama-sama Lu...",Balas Kris tersenyum "Dan istirahatlah oke ...kau tak perlu bekerja hari ini...Aku akan mengizinkanmu pada Lay nanti ..", dan memakaikan selimut Luhan sebatas dada.

"Tapi Kris ..aku baru saja Absen kemarin ..aku akan tetap bekerja aku tak enak pada Lay karena terus membolos...", Kata Luhan memelas .

Kris menggeleng cepat "T-i-d-a-k Rusa Jelek... Beristirahatlah hari ini kau boleh bekerja besok oke..."

"Ya...ya ... Kau menang aku tidak bekerja ...",Gerutu Luhan menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala .

Kris terkekeh pelan "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu oke... Kau harus menraktir ku sesekali Lu ",

"Ya dasar kau ...sana pergi naga Jelek...", Usir Luhan mengibaskan tangannya membuat Kris kembali terkekeh dan pergi keluar rumah Luhan .

...

"Apa-apaan Naga jelek itu ...ishh~seenaknya saja...", Omel Luhan entah pada siapa .

"Padahal aku baik-baik saja... Uhh~ Aku bosan...",Luhan membolak-balikan tubuhnya dikasurnya melihat hari yang masih sore ia pikir matahari saja belum terbenam sepenuhnya bagaimana mungkin ia hanya tidur dan bergelung dengan selimutnya .

"Ah~Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja...", cengir Luhan dan berdiri dari tidurnya .

Mengambil mantelnya dan dompet sebelum keluar rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

...

...

...

Luhan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han sambil memegang es krim ditangan kirinya dan sesekali bersiul kecil . Ia memang tak salah datang kemari sore ini memang waktu yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan apalagi udaranya sangat menyejukkan bagi Luhan . Luhan menuju kesalah satu bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari beberapa orang disana mengingat sore hari sungai han selalu didatangi banyak orang untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ataupun berpiknik . Mungkin ia akan mengajak Kris ,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk berpiknik disini lain waktu .

Memakan es krimnya dengan sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya menatap kearah depan pada Sungai han sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya .

"Permisi apa aku boleh duduk disini...", Tanya seseorang disamping Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan sendok es krim masih dimulutnya matanya membola saat melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya tadi .

"Oh...umh Ya silahkan...", Jawab Luhan kembali menunduk dan memakan es krimnya dengan kikuk.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu...",Tanya Pria itu lagi membuat Luhan semakin gugup .

"Umh...y-ya ..k-kita s-satu Sekolah Y-ya begitulah...",Jawab Luhan tergagap .

"Kenapa kau bicara tergagap seperti itu...",

"Ah~M-mian S-sehun-ssi ...A-aku harus pergi ..." Kata Luhan cepat dan berdiri dari duduknya namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya menahan Luhan pergi .

"Kenapa...duduklah disini saja...Temani aku Luhan...",Kata Sehun tersenyum . Dan Luhan merasa jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saat Sehun menarik tangannya tadi . Astaga apa ini mimpi pikirnya ia bisa duduk dan berbicara dengan Sehun ,Ingat Oh Sehun pria yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam . Apalagi Sehun tau namanya Ya Tuhan saat ini Luhan sangat ingin melompat kesenangan .

"Umh ~ b-baiklah...", Luhan kembali duduk .

Sehun tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke depan melihat sungai han yang tampak begitu indah . Sedangkan Luhan begitu gugup "Umh...S-sehun-ssi B-bagaimana k-kau tau n-namaku...", ia menunduk malu tangannya memilin lengan bajunya .

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan "Panggil aku Sehun saja... Jangan terlalu formal bukankah kita seumuran ...,"

"Y-ya B-baiklah...",Dan Luhan mengangguk imut dan itu sukses membuat Oh Sehun yang minim sekali berekspresi itu tersenyum dari tadi.

" _Lucu sekali...", guman Sehun dalam hati ._

"Aku ...tentu saja tahu namamu...bukankah kau Teman Baekhyun ...", _dan orang yang selalu memperhatikanku diam-diam ._

"Oh... Aku Lupa kalau Baekkie itu teman sekelasmu...",Jawab Luhan .

"Ya ..dia benar-benar sangat cerewet dan sangat ribut ...",Kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebelum menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih menatap Lurus pada sungai Han .

"Hm...Tapi Baekkie sangat baik ...aku sangat menyukainya...",Ujar Luhan polos sambil sedikit terkekeh pelan dan itu membuat Sehun menoleh saat mendengar Luhan tertawa pelan .

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun...", Tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk

"Ya aku sangat menyukainya di baik , perhatian dan selalu menemaniku...",Balas Luhan tersenyum membuat Sehun mengernyit tak suka saat Luhan berujar demikian .

"..dia Sahabat yang paling aku sukai sama seperti halnya Kyungie...",Lanjut Luhan tertawa pelan membuat Sehun juga tersenyum saat mendengar ia hanya menyukai Baekhyun sebatas Sahabat .

Ia Menatap wajah Luhan yang menurutnya begitu mempesona ,manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan . Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya tanpa sadar melihat bagaimana cantiknya Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar saat ini membuat Sehun hampir tak berkedip memandang Luhan . Seakan jika ia berkedip ia tak dapat melihat wajah bak malaikat didepannya ini .

Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan kekehannya dan menoleh ke samping menemukan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tak berkedip

"Umh .Sehun...Sehun...kau melamun...",Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun .

Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunannya memalingkan langsung tatapannya kearah lain.

"Umh tidak hehe~...", Jawab Sehun dan menyengir bodoh .

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya .

"Em Sehun kau mau es krim...",Tanya Luhan menyodorkan cup es krimnya yang masih banyak itu pada Sehun disampingnya dengan tersenyum .

"Em tidak perlu ... Terima kasih...",Tolak Sehun halus.

Sedangkan Luhan memberengut kecil lalu menarik kembali cup es krimnya dan menyendoknya sedikit hendak memakannya sebelum tangan Sehun mengambilnya dan memakan es krim itu . Membuat Luhan menatap Sehun menahan tawa dan bingung dalam satu waktu .

"Enak...", kata Sehun dan menaruh kembali sendok Luhan kedalam cupnya .

"Tadi kau menolak kenapa kau memakannya ...",Kekeh Luhan dan Sehun mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu tertawa bodoh .

"Aku hanya merasa es krimmu kelihatan enak ...jadi ya aku berubah pikiran...",Jelas Sehun tertawa kecil sedikit gugup

Dan Luhan tersenyum sebelumnya terlebih dahulu mengangguk ia pikir saat ini ia sudah mulai akrab dengan Sehun walaupun beberapa kali ia masih dilanda rasa gugup . Hari ini benar-benar seperti sebuah mimpi untuknya bisa duduk , mengobrol akrab dengan Sehun dan memakan es krim bersama . Hal itu dapat membuat Luhan tak berhenti untuk tersenyum .

"Emh~…Luhan ..",Panggil Sehun pelan .

Dan dijawab gumaman pelan dari Luhan lalu menoleh kearah Sehun .

"Ingin jalan-jalan bersama...",Ajak Sehun dan berdiri dari duduknya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan .

Dan Luhan menatap tangan Sehun sebelum beralih pada Wajah Sehun lalu tersenyum ."B-aiklah...",

Luhan menyambut tangan Sehun malu-malu dan berdiri dari duduknya .

"Kajja...",Sorak Sehun bersemangat dan mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan ke udara . Dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam berpikir apakah ini mimpi jika iya..

" _Ya Tuhan kalau ini mimpi jangan Bangunkan aku...", Guman Luhan dalam hati._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan-jalan ke sebuah pasar malam tak jauh dari Sungai Han .

"Umh~S-sehun...",panggil Luhan pelan .

"Ya Lu ada apa...,"Balas Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang menunduk disampingnya .

"B-isakah k-kau melepas T-tanganku S-sehun ... O-rang-orang terus melihat k-kearah k-kita ...",Pinta Luhan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Sehun . Karena itu membuatnya sangat gugup sekarang apalagi jantungnya yang berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya .

Sehun yang menyadari sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan melepaskannya cepat ia merasa pipinya menghangat saat itu merasa ia sangat bodoh .

"O-oh M-mian...Aku tidak Tahu ..",Kata Sehun gugup mengaruk tengkuknya sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk Malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Kita duduk disana saja... ",Tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah bangku Kosong di bawah lampu .

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sehun ."Kau tunggu disini ...aku akan membeli minum disana...",Kata Sehun dan berjalan kesalah satu kedai penjual minuman .

Luhan memandang Sehun dari tempat duduknya dengan senyuman entah kebetulan atau memang ia yang sedang beruntung bisa dekat dengan Sehun walaupun baru saling bertegur sapa beberapa jam yang lalu . Dan Luhan pikir Sehun tak sesombong dan se acuh seperti kelihatannya di sekolah . Justru Sehun adalah seorang yang ramah , baik hati dan juga hangat dan Luhan merasa ia semakin jatuh cinta pada Sehun .

"Ini untukmu...",Sehun memberikan sekaleng kopi pada Luhan .

"Gomawo...",Kata Luhan dan meraih kaleng kopi dari Sehun .

Sehun membuka kaleng kopinya meminum seteguk demi seteguk lalu menatap langit yang penuh bintang malam ini.

"Wah bintangnya banyak sekali...",Guman Luhan dan Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum menatap langit malam.

"Ya . Bukankah ini indah ...", Tanya Sehun masih menatap wajah Luhan .

"Hum! Ini benar-benar indah...",Dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya hingga saat ini mereka saling bertatapan.

" _Tapi tak lebih indah darimu Lu...", ucap Sehun dalam hati_

Saling mengagumi ukiran wajah satu sama lain .

Sebelum Luhan terlebih dulu mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali menunduk menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Kenapa kau selalu menunduk Lu...",Tanya Sehun dan menepuk bahu Luhan pelan .

Luhan menoleh pelan pada Sehun dan menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk .

"Ya kenapa kau menunduk lagi ...", protes Sehun .

Luhan yang merasa tak enak memberanikan dirinya menatap Sehun takut-takut .

"M-mian S-sehun...",Kata Luhan terbata .

"Kenapa meminta maaf ...Kau kan tidak berbuat se..-Lu kau mimisan...", Kata Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan terkejut saat hidung Luhan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak . Luhan yang menyadari kalau ia mimisan mendongakkan kepalanya agar darahnya tidak terus keluar. Namun bukannya berhenti ia merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit .

"Lu kau baik-baik saja...",Tanya Sehun cemas dan membantu Luhan membersihkan darah dari hidungnya dengan menggunakan blazer miliknya tak memperdulikan blazernya ternoda oleh darah Luhan .

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menggeleng pelan dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya dengan susah payah .

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar...",Kata Luhan hendak berjalan namun tangannya ditahan Sehun .

"Apa perlu aku antar kau terlihat tidak baik Lu...", Tawar Sehun khawatir.

Luhan kembali menggeleng dan sebisa mungkin tersenyum menolak "Aku baik-baik saja...",

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun lembut dan mulai berjalan lagi dengan terhuyung karena kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang ia terus berjalan sebelum

BRUK

Tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh ketanah namun bukan nya kerasnya tanah yang ia rasakan melainkan lengan kokoh Sehun yang menahan berat tubuhnya sepenuhnya sebelum semua gelap untuk Luhan yang ia rasa hanya bau anyir darah yang keluar dari hidungnya .

Dan suara lembut Sehun memanggil namanya berulang-ulang

...

" _Sehun memelukku...",Guman Luhan sebelum ia sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri ._

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **Wuhu~ update deh ..maaf ya kalo kurang menarik hehe ..buat NG abis ini aku Update janji dah... Mau update kemaren ada sedikit urusan dan berhubung kuota habis haha jadi ya molor yah masih ada yang nungguin gk nih .. Maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan soalnya ini ff rada panjang chapternya dan rada ruwet juga so happy reading ya**_

 _ **Jangan Lupa review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

~ **Thanks For seeing me~**

 **HUNHAN**

...

...

"Lu aku datangg...", Kris membuka pintu flat Luhan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangan kanannya . Matanya melirik jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam . Meletakkan belanjaannya keatas meja makan dan berinisiatif menghampiri Luhan dikamarnya ia berpikir Luhan masih tidur saat ini mengingat anak itu memang tukang tidur .

Cklek

"Rusa jelek ayo ban-gun...",Dahi Kris mengernyit saat mendapati kamar Luhan yang kosong menutup pintunya dan mencari lagi kesetiap sudut rumah Luhan .

"Astaga pergi kemana rusa jelek itu...", Guman Kris cemas dan mengambil ponselnya mencari kontak Luhan disana lalu menghubunginya .

"Yeoboseyo...",

"Eh...siapa ini...",Tanya Kris pada di seberang saat menyadari bukan Luhan yang mengangkatnya .

"..."

"APA...baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang...",

"..."

"Kirim alamatmu lewat pesan ... Baiklah aku tutup",

"..."

Tuuttt...tuttt

Setelah sambungan terputus Kris dengan cepat keluar rumah Luhan dan memasuki mobilnya menjalankannya ke alamat yang tertera pada ponselnya.

...

...

...

Sehun memandangi wajah tidur Luhan saat ini mereka ada di apartemen mewah Sehun karena Ya,Sehun binggung bukan main saat Luhan pingsan tadi . Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengendong Luhan ala bridal dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Sehun membersihkan hidung dan wajah Luhan yang terkena darah dengan handuk kecil ditangannya dengan hati-hati sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Luhan erat . Seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya memandangi wajah Luhan yang sangat Cantik walaupun ia seorang pria. Beberapa saat lalu Kris menghubunginya atau lebih tepatnya menghubungi ponsel Luhan .saat itu terbesit rasa tak suka saat melihat nama Kris tertera dilayar ponsel Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengangkatnya dan mengiriminya alamat apartemennya untuk menjemput Luhan . Sehun tau siapa Kris pria tinggi yang selalu mengekori Luhan setiap hari disekolah dan dengan sialnya ia juga teman sekelasnya .

Memang Sehun Tahu jika Kris sama seperti halnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sahabat Luhan .Namun Sehun merasa pria keturunan China itu menaruh ketertarikan sendiri pada Luhan lebih tepatnya Kris menyukai Luhan dan itu sangat terlihat dari mata dan gerak-geriknya .

"Eungh~…",

Sehun masih saja sibuk dengan lamunannya sampai ia tersadar dan mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar suara Lenguhan Luhan . Matanya kemudian fokus pada wajah Luhan yang perlahan membuka matanya sedikit meringis .

"Lu kau sudah sadar...Bagaimana perasaanmu?",Tanya Sehun saat mata Luhan sudah terbuka sepenuhnya .

"Hanya sedikit pusing...Maaf merepotkan Sehun",Balas Luhan tak enak .

"Tak apa... Kau tidak merepotkanku Lu..",Kata Sehun tersenyum .

"T-terimakasih Sehun...",

"Umh!Lu kenapa kau mimisan hingga pingsan ... Setelah aku cek suhu tubuhmu baik-baik saja...",Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Umh a-aku..mungkin kelelahan saja Sehun..Y-ya k-kelelahan..", jawab Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah..Kalau begitu kau harus makan dulu lalu kembali istirahat Arra...",Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan dan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah maidnya persiapkan tadi .

Mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkannya pada Luhan namun bukannya membuka mulut Luhan hanya menatap Sehun kikuk .

"Ayo buka mulutmu..kenapa diam saja...", Tanya Sehun.

"U-umh a-aku...baiklah ", Dan Luhan membuka mulutnya sehingga bubur itu masuk kedalam mulut Luhan dan membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas lalu mengacak rambut Luhan . Luhan, jangan ditanya lagi sekarang ia mati-matian menahan pekikannya dan mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang . Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah biasa saja walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu senang saat ini dan jika ditanya apa dia gugup tentu saja ia sangat-sangat gugup tapi beda Sehun beda Luhan . Sehun adalah manusia yang sangat pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dan itu benar-benar sangat membantu pikirnya .

Sehun terus menyuapi sesendok demi sesendok bubur pada Luhan hingga tinggal suapan terakhir.

"Ini yang terakhir. Buka mulutmu Lu...",Sorak Sehun dan Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan tersenyum . Sehun benar-benar bukan seperti yang ada di pikirannya pria yang diam-diam ia sukai ini adalah pribadi yang perhatian dan sangat hangat menurut Luhan tidak seperti tampangnya jika sudah berada disekolah yang terkesan Dingin, sombong dan acuh .

...

...

Usai makan Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sangat canggung suasananya entah mengapa menjadi sangat tak nyaman bagi keduanya . Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka Luhan bergerak tak nyaman dan memilin ujung selimut Sehun yang dipakainya . Sedangkan Sehun entah mengapa tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya . Merasa diperhatikan Luhan menatap Sehun yang benar saja tengah memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip .

"U-umh!S-sehun K-kenapa kau menatapku begitu...",Tanya Luhan Gugup Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Luhan hal itu membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya sedikit membelalak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun . Sehun yang tersadar langsung menarik tangannya lalu mengusap belakang kepalanya canggung merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sadar melakukan hal itu tadi . Ia menatap Luhan yang tengah menunduk malu Terlihat dari rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya . Cantik! Pikir Sehun Luhan benar-benar sangat mempesona

"Lu...M-maaf ",Ucap Sehun sedikit gugup.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya pelan memberanikan diri menatap manik tajam Sehun "K-kenapa S-sehun minta m-aaf...",

"U-umh..A-ah T-tidak L-lupakan...", Balas Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Luhan dari belakang yang perlahan mencoba berdiri dari ranjang Sehun dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas sekali .

Luhan mencoba berdiri beberapa kali namun kembali terduduk Sehun yang melihatnya merasa tak tega dan mencoba membantu Luhan .

"Sini aku bantu...",Tawar Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlalu gugup kali ini .

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa-apa Sehun aku bisa sendiri...",Balas Luhan lembut mencoba berdiri lagi namun Nihil karena ia kembali terduduk .

Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu meraih tangan Luhan membantunya berdiri dan tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang Luhan . Membuat Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan dan itu mampu membuat keduanya merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat .

"Jangan memaksakan diri... Kau akan kemana Hum!",Tanya Sehun

"Umh..a-aku ingin ke kamar mandi Sehun...",Jawab Luhan menunduk

"Baiklah ayo aku bantu.. ",Dan Sehun mulai menuntun pelan Luhan kearah kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di kamar nya .

"T-terima kasih Sehun..maaf merepotkanmu...",Kata Luhan tak enak

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak kau tidak merepotkanku... Apa perlu aku mengantarmu sampai kedalam hum!",

Tanya Sehun lagi saat mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi dan pertanyaan Sehun itu mampu membuat Luhan kembali memerah lalu dengan cepat menggeleng .

"T-tidak perlu S-sehun aku bisa sendiri...",Ucap Luhan dan perlahan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum . Entah kenapa berada didekat Luhan membuatnya sangat nyaman dan seperti tak memiliki beban . Luhan benar-benar sosok yang lembut dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya terus tersenyum seperti orang gila .

Sehun menyenderkan Tubuhnya didinding disamping pintu kamar mandi sesekali kembali tersenyum mengingat betapa mengemaskan dan cantiknya sosok Luhan .

Didalam kamar mandi Luhan membasuh mukanya dan menatap wajahnya dari kaca menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan sambil terus tersenyum

"Apa ini mimpi...Ya Tuhan aku bisa bicara dengan Sehun apalagi bisa menyentuhnya...",Guman Luhan masih terus menatap kaca

Kalau saja tubuh Luhan tidak lagi lemas mungkin ia akan melompat-lompat kesenangan saat ini . Memikirkan ia dapat berbicara dengan Sehun dari jarak yang sedekat ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya . Apalagi Sehun merawatnya,manyuapinya, membantunya itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum .

Tes

Tes

Luhan menyentuh hidungnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah dengan cepat ia membasuhnya dengan air namun bukanya berhenti darahnya semakin banyak

Nyuttt

Luhan meringis dan memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit . Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa sakitnya dan kembali membersihkan hidungnya hingga darahnya berhenti mengambil beberapa tisu disampingnya mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan terdapat beberapa bercak darah disana . Luhan tersenyum miris mengingatnya , Mengingat penyakit yang ia miliki . Penyakit yang membuatnya tak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Penyakit yang selalu membuatnya kesakitan dan merepotkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya .Penyakit yang bisa saja membuatnya tak dapat melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan benar-benar takut membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar mencoba keluar dari kamar mandi saat rasa sakitnya sudah tak terlalu terasa membuka pintu dengan lemas dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun didepannya yang sedang tersenyum begitu tampan sambil meraih kembali tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur . Luhan terus menatap Sehun tak berkedip ada rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya karena sudah merepotkan Sehun . Luhan hanya berpikir ia adalah beban semua orang . Sehun mendudukkan Luhan pelan lalu berjongkok didepannya saat melihat Luhan hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong .

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Luhan membuat Luhan menatap tepat pada wajah Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Hum!Apa yang kau pikirkan kenapa diam saja...",Tanya Sehun lembut

Luhan menggeleng menunduk matanya terasa memanas sekarang hingga bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata rusanya . Sehun yang melihat tubuh Luhan bergetar menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatapnya Khawatir

"Hey ...kenapa menangis...kau baik-baik sajakan Lu..apa ada yang sakit kau bisa katakan padaku ...",Tanya Sehun panik

Luhan menggeleng "M-maaf hiks...A-aku ..hiks sangat m-merepotkan ...M-maaf hiks merepotkan S-sehun hiks...",Isak Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

" _Aku takut Sehun..Takut tak dapat lagi melihatmu Aku takut",Lanjut Luhan dalam hati_

"Kenapa bicara begitu kau tidak merepotkan Lu...Jangan terlalu berpikiran kau merepotkan orang lain..Karena kau tidak..." Ujar Sehun

Luhan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Seperti terjatuh dalam manik mata Sehun . Membuat Luhan perlahan menghentikan tangisnya dan terdiam saat ini ia seperti tertari dalam pesona Sehun ia hanya bisa terdiam saat perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan . Sedangkan Sehun sendiri merasa bibir Luhan begitu menggoda dan tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan karena tak mendapatkan penolakan ataupun respon dari Luhan Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm lagi

Ia semakin dekat dan ia dapat melihat Luhan menutup kedua matanya

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Cup

...

...

...

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong.

Mendengar bel berbunyi membuat Sehun tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan . Sedangkan Luhan langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya .

"E-mh..U-umh..S-sepertinya a-ada tamu ..A-aku akan melihatnya ...",Sehun bergerak gelisah dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menunduk malu .

Sepeninggallan Sehun Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas sekarang sambil tersenyum malu-malu .

"Ya Tuhan Sehun menciumku...",Guman Luhan malu-malu.

...

...

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan memukul pelan kepalanya ,Urh! Astaga dia benar-benar malu dan entah apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai ia berani mencium Luhan walaupun hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun itu sudah dapat membuat seorang Oh Sehun memerah seperti halnya kepiting rebus . Berjalan cepat hendak membuka pintu berpikir siapa yang datang semalam ini .

Cklek!

"Sehun dimana Luhan...",Tanya orang itu langsung yang lebih tepatnya Kris yang terlihat berkeringat dan terengah .

"Masuklah dulu dia ada dikamar...", Jawab Sehun dan menyuruh Kris masuk .

"Duduklah aku akan membawanya kemari...", dan Sehun dengan datar kembali ke kamarnya hendak memberitahu Luhan bahwa Kris ada di apartemennya . Sedikit tak rela sebenarnya jika harus berpisah dengan Luhan secepat ini

Membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok Luhan yang masih menunduk duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya berjalan pelan kearah Luhan

"Lu...",Panggil Sehun pelan dan itu terdengar berbeda ditelinga Luhan karena suara Sehun sama seperti saat ia berada disekolah datar dan dingin .

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang memandangnya datar dan menatap tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya "Ayo aku bantu berdiri...Kris ada didepan dia datang untuk menjemputmu...",Kata Sehun .

"Kris...ada disini ..",Tanya Luhan dan memberanikan diri meraih tangan Sehun

"Ya..tadi ia menelepon ponselmu dan aku mengangkatnya...memberitahukan kau ada bersamaku dan ia meminta alamatku ...",Balas Sehun .

Luhan hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai berjalan pelan dibantu Sehun keluar kamarnya . Sampai ia dapat melihat Kris yang terlihat gelisah ditempat duduknya sedikit tersenyum melihat Kris seperti itu dan juga merasa bersalah

"Kris...",Panggil Luhan dan Kris menolehkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Luhan menggantikan posisi Sehun yang membantu Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang yang menatap Kris dengan tajam seperti tak menganggapnya tak ada disana

"Apa-apaan dia...",Gerutu Sehun pelan

"Lu kau baik-baik saja ...kenapa kau pucat sekali...apa ada yang sakit katakan padaku..Kau kan sudah aku bilang jangan pergi sendiri kan...",Kata Kris Khawatir membuat Luhan terkekeh

"Kau cerewet sekali seperti Naga idiot...", jawab Luhan

"Kau ini sudah bisa mengataiku ya ...kalau begitu ayo kita pulang...",Kata Kris dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang dimana Sehun menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi sambil melipat tangannya kedada.

"Sehun Terimakasih sudah merawat Luhan ...aku akan membawanya pulang...",Kata Kris dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sehun .

Luhan juga ikut menoleh dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis untuk Sehun dan itu bisa membuat Sehun kembali terpesona dan hanya bisa diam ditempatnya sekarang

"Terimakasih Sehun-ah ... Sampai jumpa besok ...Aku pergi",Pamit Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Sehun .

"Sampai jumpa juga Lu...",Kata Sehun tersenyum.

...

...

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat Kris tak henti-hentinya mengomelinya sejak dari apartemen Sehun hingga saat ini . Saat Kris menaikkan selimut pada tubuhnya .

"Kris berhentilah mengomel...",Jengah Luhan

Hhh~

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kris dan mengusak pelan rambut Luhan yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau tau betapa aku sangat khawatir terhadapmu hum! Aku mohon. Bukannya aku melarangmu pergi kemana yang kau mau hanya saja kau atau aku benar-benar panik saat kau pergi tanpa memberi tahuku apalagi saat tau Kau pingsan dan bersama si Sehun...",Kata Kris sedikit kesal mengetahui Luhan hanya berdua di apartemen Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum memaklumi dengan sikap Kris terhadapnya ia hanya khawatir padanya dan itu membuat rasa bersalah Luhan semakin dalam

"Maafkan aku...selalu membuatmu khawatir dan maafkan aku merepotkanmu Kris...",Kata Luhan .

"Aku memang hanya selalu merepotkan orang-orang yang dekat denganku semua karena penyakit sialan ini...",Lanjut Luhan sedih

Kris menggeleng pelan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan "Tidak siapa bilang kau merepotkan Lu... Kau tahu kami hanya menyayangimu ,Aku , Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo kami hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu..Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir tidurlah Lu...",

Luhan kembali tersenyum "Maaf ...Aku juga menyayangi kalian semua..."

"Jangan meminta maaf Rusa kecil...dan tidurlah",Kata Kris dan membenarkan letak selimut Luhan memilih mengakhiri obrolan mereka walaupun Kris masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia tanyakan pada Luhan namun ia urungkan melihat kondisi Luhan saat ini . Mungkin ia akan bertanya besok mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Luhan usai mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi Indah pada Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya .

Luhan membuka kembali matanya saat terdengar pintu kamarnya tertutup . Matanya menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya lalu tersenyum dan menyentuh bibirnya mengingat bibirnya baru saja dikecup Sehun orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu . Membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat Sehun mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama, merawatnya, menyuapinya dan berakhir dengan menciumnya walaupun hanya sebuah kecupan namun itu benar-benar diluar rencana Luhan . Luhan saja tak pernah berharap apalagi berpikir jika bisa berciuman dengan Sehun .

Tunggu, jika Sehun menciumnya terlebih dahulu apakah Sehun juga memiliki perasaan padanya

Blush

Pipi Luhan kembali merona saat memikirkannya"Apa cintaku bukan cinta sepihak ...apa Sehun juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku...Astaga aku senang sekali...", Gemas Luhan berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil menciumi boneka bambi besar yang di peluknya.

Dan Luhan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana besok jika ia bertemu Sehun disekolah . Saat berpamitan pada Sehun tadi Luhan dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum begitu manis padanya saat ia mengucapkan. Sampai Jumpa besok. Melirik jam disampingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ia memutuskan untuk tidur berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan saat ia membuka matanya pagi sudah datang .

Menarik kembali selimutnya yang berantakan akibat ia berguling tadi . Luhan perlahan memejamkan matanya

"Selamat Malam Sehun-ah",Kata Luhan sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap kelam mimpi.

...

...

Di apartemen Sehun pria albino ini sama seperti halnya dengan Luhan ia terus tersenyum seperti orang gila . Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu Dan Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dan juga berharap waktu berlalu dengan cepat hingga ia dapat kembali bertemu esok hari dengan Luhan .

"Selamat malam Luhan",Ucap Sehun sebelum menyusul Luhan kealam mimpi dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya .

...

...

...

...

...TBC!

Wahhhh~ aku nyoba fastup nih ..Hunhan udah mulai ada tanda-tanda bakal bersatu ya haha...

Untuk NG dan Look at it as Luhan ditunggu update nya ya.

Oh ya aku gak suka buat konflik yang riweh banget ... Terlalu gak bisa kalau banyangin hunhan jauh ...didunia nyata aja udah sedih karena mereka pisah jauh tapj wlaupun udah lama aku belom bisa move on . Dan apa chap ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian...tapi buat pengen tahu Luhan sakit apa ada di chap depan ya dan konflik mulai terjadi di chap depan .

Berdoa yang terbaik aja buat mereka ya...

Dan sampai jumpa lagi...

Kunjungi juga wattpad aku dengan nama yang sama ...ini alamatnya my. /UiNb/K1WLH8XRTw?utm_medium=link&utm_campaign=invitefriends&utm_source=android

Seperti biasa mohon review, foll,or fav...


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Thanks For Seeing Me~**_

…

…

…

…

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya membuat tidurnya yang nyenyak terusik. Mencoba bangun dengan sedikit mendengus ia berpikir matahari sangat menyebalkan tak bisakah ia membiarkan Luhan bermimpi indah dengan pangerannya . Entah bagaimana sampai Luhan bisa memimpikan Oh Sehun pangeran tampannya atau mungkin Luhan hanya terlalu memikirkannya . Oh! Membayangkan kejadian kemarin membuatnya kembali merona mencoba untuk menepisnya sejenak dan berniat untuk mandi lalu berangkat kesekolah. Luhan tak peduli pada Kris yang mungkin akan memarahinya karena masuk hari ini karena kemarin ia jatuh sakit . Namun itu hanyalah hal biasa untuk Luhan Toh ! Ia akan terus seperti itu jika saja penyakitnya itu masih belum sembuh . Luhan mendesah pelan memikirkan kemungkinan sembuhnya mungkin hanya lima puluh persen . Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat tak ingin berpikiran tentang hal itu dan mungkin saja akan merusak _mood_ nya hari ini .

Meraih tasnya dan memasukkan beberapa buku yang tertera pada jadwal pelajarannya hari ini . Membuka laci kecil dibawah meja mengambil Botol obatnya sebelum keluar kamar lalu duduk di meja makan . Luhan mendengus saat ia lupa tak memasak pagi ini sedikit melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 6.35 . Luhan pikir masih banyak waktu yang tersisa mengingat kelasnya masuk pukul 7.30 nanti Dan entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya .

"Ishh~ Aku akan makan ramen saja," Dan Luhan meletakan tasnya dan hendak memasak ramen untuk menu sarapannya pagi ini Ya walaupun Luhan tahu itu tidak sehat . Membuka lemari dapurnya dan mengambil sebungkus ramen sebelum sebuah tangan menarik kencang telinganya.

"YAKKK..." Teriak Luhan sekencang-kencangnya terlalu kaget dan sakit pada bagian telinganya yang ditarik oleh seseorang .

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang makanan sehat Rusa jelek",Kata Kris pelaku penarikan telinganya

"Ishh~ Naga _pabbo_... Kau tak perlu menarik telingaku dasar bodoh," Kesal Luhan mengusap daun telinganya yang nampak memerah .

Dan Kris hanya menyengir lalu mengusak belakang kepalanya .

"Tumben sekali kau sudah ada disini pagi-pagi," Tanya Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi memandang Kris yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kantong plastiknya .

"Aku ingin memberimu sarapan yang sehat hari ini memangnya tidak boleh, Lagi pula aku pikir kau belum sehat sekarang ,Kenapa masuk sekolah kau bisa beristirahat saja hari ini.." Kata Kris panjang lebar dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas

"Kau ingin aku mati bosan Huh! Lagipula aku sudah sehat dan akan baik-baik saja " Balas Luhan sedikit melompat-lompat

"Ish! Terserah dan duduk yang baik kau ingin menghancurkan kursi makanmu" Ujar Kris dan menyodorkan semangkuk nasi beserta Sup dan beberapa lauk sehat di depan Luhan

"Makanlah setelah itu kita berangkat , ingat kau harus hati-hati aku tak bisa menemanimu saat istirahat nanti karena ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku selesaikan "Lanjut Kris dan duduk di kursi seberang kursi Luhan.

"Iya-iya Kau cerewet sekali" Gerutu Luhan dan mulai memakan makanannya

"Dasar kau ini " Kesal Kris dan Luhan memberinya senyum polosnya

"Ini enak" Kata Luhan dan membuat Kris tersenyum karenanya

...

...

...

Luhan duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang entah kenapa badanya terasa lemas sekali . Padahal saat berangkat tadi ia baik-baik saja Ugh! Penyakit ini benar-benar menyusahkan pikirnya dan Luhan menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Kau sakit?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya cepat melihat pelaku yang bertanya padanya dan mata rusanya membelalak saat menemukan wajah tampan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya juga saat ini . Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar melihat kerumunan siswi yang berisik . Tapi kenapa Luhan tak dapat mendengar kegaduhan itu

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu" Dan Luhan dapat merasakan tangan dingin Sehun mengusap pelan pipinya Luhan juga dapat mendengar para siswi yang notabenenya penggemar Sehun memekik

"Aku b-baik Sehun" Jawab Luhan ala kadarnya ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan membunuh dari siswi-siswi penggemar Sehun yang tertuju padanya .

"Umh! Sedang apa Sehun disini?" Tanya Luhan menunduk sambil memilin ujung bajunya . Dan Sehun dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang begitu mengemaskan di matanya . Ia tersenyum dan mengacak surai Luhan membuat Luhan merona .

"Aku akan di kelas ini sampai ujian dilaksanakan itu kata Kim songsaeninm " Kata Sehun santai dan duduk disebelah Luhan . Astaga bahkan Luhan seperti mendapatkan energi tambahan saat bertemu tatap dengan Sehun membuat tubuhnya tak selemas dan selelah tadi Luhan kira Sehun itu adalah _magis_

Seakan sadar Luhan kembali menoleh ke samping dimana Sehun duduk . Bahkan Sehun bersikap biasa-biasa saja lain hal dengan Luhan yang masih merasa gugup setengah mati . Ya! Luhan hanya tidak tahu Sehun sama dengan sepertinya Namun dia itu Sehun bukan Luhan yang tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya sedangkan Sehun adalah si muka datar tanpa ekspresi setidaknya itu yang sering di katakan Jongin dan Chanyeoll walaupun itu memang kenyataannya.

Belum sempat Luhan hendak bertanya lagi Sehun kembali tersenyum padanya "Tidak masalah kan jika aku duduk disini " kata Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tak dapat lagi berkata-kata .

Luhan merasa jika melihat Para penggemar Sehun tadi ia mungkin akan habis di tangan mereka karna dengan terang-terangan dekat dengan Sehun sang _prince school_. Walaupun tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Luhan amat sangat bahagia hari ini dan mungkin dimulai dari hari ini hingga mereka ujian nanti hari-hari Luhan akan lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan karena Sehun ada disampingnya dan dapat ia lihat setiap detiknya Memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan kembali merona malu dan Sehun dapat melihatnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah Luntur dari bibirnya sedari tadi .

 _Luhan yang cantik_

 _..._

 _..._

...

"Apa kau benar-benar baik Lu?" Suara Sehun bertanya . Saat ini sudah jam istirahat dan Sehun maupun Luhan masih tetap duduk dibangku mereka . Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan Sehun .

"Tapi kau pucat dan Kenapa ada keringat disini" Kata Sehun lagi mengusap dahi Luhan yang nampak berkeringat .

"A-aku baik sungguh..A-aku hanya merasa panas di sini " Balas Luhan dan Sehun mengernyit karenanya . Padahal di kelas ini ada sekitar 4 pendingin ruangan yang semuanya berfungsi dengan normal . Luhan menekan perut nya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit teramat . Ugh! Luhan mencari obat penghilang rasa sakitnya didalam tas tak menghiraukan Sehun yang tengah memandangnya bingung . Mengambil beberapa butir dan langsung menenggaknya dengan air yang entah milik siapa didepannya . Memejamkan matanya sebentar menunggu reaksi obatnya bekerja untuk beberapa menit dan ia menghela nafas pelan saat obatnya sudah bereaksi membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun .

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengambil air minummu Sehun" Sesal Luhan namun ia dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum begitu tampan dan menggeleng padanya .

"Apa yang kau minum tadi, itu seperti obat?" Tanya Sehun dan membuat Luhan gugup bukan main

"Umh! I-itu h-hanya vitamin ... Y-ya V-vitamin" Dan Luhan merasa ia benar-benar gugup sekarang

Luhan dapat melihat saat Sehun ingin bertanya lagi padanya tapi nampak ia urungkan saat bunyi dering ponsel Luhan menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk dan Luhan dengan cepat membukanya tersenyum ketika melihat nama Kris tertera di sana Sehun sedikit melirik kearah ponsel Luhan lalu mengepalkan tangannya begitu kesal membaca pesan dari Kris sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja tanpa kata . Luhan merasakan pergerakan disampingnya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang entah akan pergi kemana . Ia mendengus kecewa sebelum kembali menatap ponselnya

 **From : Kris**

 **Kau ada dimana? Apa kau ada di kelas ? Apa kau sudah makan siang ?**

Luhan terkekeh kecil sebelum membalas pesan Kris

 **To : Kris**

 **Ya , aku ada dikelas . Aku menunggu kau menraktirku makan :D**

 **From : Kris**

 **Baiklah tunggu aku . Kita akan makan siang bersama dan lagipula tugasku sudah selesai . Aku akan sampai dalam 5 menit .**

Luhan kembali tersenyum mengetahui betapa protektifnya Kris padanya . Tapi Luhan memaklumi itu karena Kris sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri . Mereka bahkan sudah berteman sejak ia kecil jadi itu bukan masalah bagi Luhan .

Dan benar saja Kris datang 5 menit kemudian Luhan pikir ia akan sedikit terlambat .

"Hey , Kau sendiri dimana duo cerewet itu " Tanya Kris dan Luhan terkekeh karnanya

" _Molla_ , Ayo aku lapar" Kata Luhan . Kris membantunya berdiri dan memegang pundaknya saat ia berjalan . Luhan memang beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Kris yang bahkan tahu apa yang ia butuhkan tanpa bertanya .

"Aku dengar Sehun pindah kekelasmu" Tanya Kris di perjalanan mereka menuju kantin

Luhan mengangguk "Ya , Kim saem yang menyuruhnya entah kenapa"

"Kau duduk sebangku dengannya"Tanya Kris lagi dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan . Terlihat Kris mendengus kesal dan mengeraskan rahangnya namun tak terlihat oleh Luhan

Kris mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu kursi kantin sementara ia memesan makanan . Selagi menunggu Kris Luhan menidurkan kepalanya di meja .

"Kemana perginya Sehun tadi , "Guman Luhan pelan.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum merasakan seseorang mengusak rambutnya

"Hey Deer makanan datang~" Suara Kris dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sebelum membetulkan duduknya

"Ini makanlah"Kris menyodorkan makanannya pada Luhan

" _Gomawo_ "Jawab Luhan dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

...

...

Luhan tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman belakang sekolah Kris pamit karena dipanggil profesor Shin dan Luhan memakluminya sepertinya Kris sedang sibuk sekarang . Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya hari ini begitu cerah ia tersenyum kala angin menerpa wajahnya di ikuti dengan beberapa daun-daun berguguran diatasnya .

"Sedang apa kau disini " Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya membuat Luhan _reflek_ menoleh dan sedikit membelalak mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di samping bangkunya .

"E-eh S-sehun.." Gugup Luhan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menyuruh Sehun duduk.

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu jika denganku , Memangnya aku menakutkan" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng

"B-bukan ..b-bukan seperti itu S-sehun-,,"

"Terus Kenapa ?" Potong Sehun cepat membuat Luhan semakin gugup dan gusar dalam duduknya .

Sehun melirik Luhan yang nampak gusar dan Terkekeh kecil

"Maaf" Kata Sehun

Luhan yang mendengarnya menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung dan itu membuat Sehun tanpa sadar mencubit pipi Luhan

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali Lu, Seperti anak rusa" Kekeh Sehun dan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Enak saja anak rusa" Kesal Luhan melipat tangannya kedada lalu memalingkan mukanya enggan menatap Sehun . Sehun di buat semakin gemas dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan

"Maaf"

"Kenapa Sehun minta maaf" Tanya Luhan

"Maaf tentang kemarin sudah menciummu tiba-tiba, A-aku hanya...h-hanya Umh! Sudalah lupakan" Kata Sehun tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan mengacak rambutnya

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan rona metah muda dipipinya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin

" _Gwenchana_ " Jawab Luhan

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya terdiam tak ada yang mencoba membuka suara dan lebih menikmati keterdiaman ini hingga Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan . Luhan yang tak paham menatap tangan Sehun

"Bel sekolah sudah selesai kau mau terus disini " Tanya Sehun dan Luhan baru sadar lalu melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat . Menatap ragu tangan Sehun dan perlahan menggenggamnya membuat Sehun tersenyum sumringah.

"Mau jalan-jalan bersama"Tanya Sehun lagi

"K-kemana" Tanya Luhan balik

"Sudahlah ikut saja , _Arrachi "_ Kata Sehun dan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan . Diam-diam Luhan mengembangkan senyum manisnya merasa begitu senang hari ini.

...

"Woah~ Sehun ayo kesana" Tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai macam makanan manis lalu menarik tangan Sehun

"Ini enak Sehun, Cobalah " Ucap Luhan dan menyuruh Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati Sehun melakukannya

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun

"Ini enak Lu "Kata Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil.

Mereka berada di Lotte Word sekarang dan Luhan terlihat begitu senang karena Sehun mengajaknya kemari

Luhan hendak mengambil beberapa kue lagi namun Sehun menahan tangannya sambil menggeleng

"Sudah cukup Lu , Makanan manis tidak baik untuk kesehatan " Ceramah Sehun membuat Luhan memberengut

"Tapi Sehun aku masih mau kueku" Kata Luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya ingin meluluhkan Sehun . Sedangkan Sehun mati- matian menahan agar tak tergoda dengan Luhan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Luhan lalu tetap menggeleng menolak

"Ayolah Sehun, Satu saja _ne"_ Pinta Luhan masih dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"Tidak Lu itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Tolak Sehun lembut

"Ayolah Sehun~"

"Tidak Lu"

"Satu saja ya ya"

"Tidak boleh "

"Sehunnie"

Glup

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar panggilan Luhan untuknya yang terdengar begitu manis . Oh ! Sehun tak tahan lagu sebelum menarik Luhan menjauhi Stand itu . Walaupun terdengar rengekkan kesal dari Luhan namun Sehun mencoba tak peduli dan masih menarik Luhan ke sebuah stand yang menjual beberapa boneka dan Aksesoris lucu lainnya .

Sehun sedang sibuk memilih beberapa aksesoris yang menurutnya lucu mengabaikan Luhan yang tengah cemberut disampingnya . Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tampang cemberut Luhan yang begitu mengemaskan.

"Lu kau marah"Tanya Sehun basa-basi

" _Ani"_ Jawab Luhan acuh enggan menatap Sehun Dan demi Tuhan Sehun ingin tertawa kencang saat ini melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Aku tau kau marah , _Mian"_ Sesal Sehun

"Ya" Balas Luhan singkat

Sehun terkekeh kecil " Memangnya kau mau bertambah gendut karena terlalu banyak makan kue "

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan melotot kesal "Jadi kau mengatai aku gendut"

"T-tidak Lu..B-bukan itu-"

"Ish~Dasar menyebalkan "Gerutu Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya membuat Sehun melongo namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum

"Lu" Panggil Sehun

"Wae" Kesal Luhan

"Ayolah Maaf aku tak bermaksud bilang kau gendut tapi bukankah benar kalau terlalu banyak makan – makanan manis bisa membuat tubuhmu cepat gendut Kau pasti tak ingin gendut kan"Jelas Sehun

"Itu bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun-ssi "

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah boneka rusa super besar yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu dan memberikannya pada Luhan . Luhan menatap boneka rusa itu bingung

"Ini untuk tanda permintaan maafku , Jadi jangan marah Oke"Kata Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya

"Baiklah tapi jangan di ulangi lagi "Balas Luhan sumringah sambil menciumi boneka rusa yang di berikan Sehun padanya

Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan pelan sebelum kembali menarik tangannya menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian

"Terima kasih "Kata Luhan tulus saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku dan Sehun mengangguk

Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang masih asyik dengan boneka pemberiannya

"Umh! Lu" Panggil Sehun dan di balas gumaman dari Luhan

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat bahkan kita baru saja mengenal dan bertegur sapa beberapa hari yang lalu . Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu ,saat terakhir kita bertegur sapa kemarin dan saat..-saat Kris memelukmu ada rasa tak suka disini" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya menyentuh dadanya menyuruh Luhan merasakan detakan jantung Sehun yang berdetak sangat cepat dan Luhan hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Jantungku...Jantungku bahkan berdetak sangat cepat saat bersamamu dan hanya bersamamu . Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh tapi harus kau tahu Lu ...A-aku menyukaimu.. _A-ani_ mencintaimu mungkin sejak dulu saat tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan Kau ingat ...Aku kira waktu itu aku hanya tertarik padamu tapi semakin lama waktu berlalu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu...Jadi Xi Luhan apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku " Kata Sehun dan Luhan jangan bertanya lagi bahkan ia masih tak percaya jika Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya

"A-apa aku bermimpi...M-mana mungkin Sehun menyukai orang sepertiku"Kekeh Luhan mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang bebas didepan wajahnya .

CUP

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan membuatnya membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"Ini bukan mimpi Lu...jadi Apa jawabanmu"Tanya Sehun lagi

Tes

Tes

"Hey Lu kenapa menangis" Tanya Sehun khawatir dan mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah

"Hiks.. _Gwenchana_ Sehun...dan tentu saja aku mau. A-aku juga m-mencintaimu"Balas Luhan dan Sehun mengambil boneka rusanya dari pelukan Luhan menyingkirkannya sebentar

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Lu" Sesal Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan . Luhan menatap Sehun bingung

"M-maksud S-sehun "

Sehun tersenyum lagi dan entah betapa kalinya itu ia lakukan

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau selama ini kau selalu memperhatikanku seperti seorang _stalker_ " Kekeh Sehun membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat

"J-jadi ...-"

"Ya aku tau semuanya selama ini... Dari saat kau selalu menatapku dan memalingkan wajahmu kalau aku berbalik melihatmu, dan Pelaku yang selalu menaruh kotak bekal bergambar rusa di atas mejaku dengan setangkai bunga Tulip beserta _note_ kecil yang memintaku menerima dan memakan bekal itu ..Aku tau itu darimu " Jelas Sehun lalu merogoh sakunya mengambil _couple ring_ dan memakaikannya pada Luhan lalu memakaikannya pada dirinya sendiri

"I-ini...-"

"Terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku dan menungguku selama ini ...Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku selama ini...Terimakasih Lu ..Aku mencintaimu ..mungkin cincin ini tak mahal aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus dari ini nanti " ungkap Sehun dan Luhan bahkan tak membayangkan akan mengalami semua ini ia kehilangan kata-kata yang ia bisa hanya menangis karena terlalu bahagia sekarang

"Hiks... _Nado_..Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah ...Terima kasih sudah mau membalasnya aku _hiks-.._ sangat bahagia sekarang"

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya . Luhan begitu bersyukur dan ia masih berpikir ini mimpi bisa berpelukan dengan Sehun orang yang sangat ia cintai .

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan lalu mengusap kembali wajah Luhan yang basah

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi " Kata Sehun

Dan Luhan mengangguk "Ya aku berjanji Sehun"

Sehun mengelus pelan wajah Luhan sebelum perlahan Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya melumatnya pelan menyalurkan rasa cinta keduanya di saksikan para bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya dilangit malam ini .

...

...

…

Sehun terus menggandeng tangan Luhan sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Luhan tak ada yang berbicara . Namun mereka menikmati keheningan ini . Sebenarnya Luhan masih enggan untuk pulang saat ini ia masih ingin bermain tapi berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus mengajaknya pulang mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam . Dan Sehun juga bilang Luhan harus beristirahat sebab besok mereka masih harus sekolah . Luhan sempat protes tadi berpikir memangnya ia anak Sekolah dasar yang harus tidur di bawah jam 9.

Tapi Luhan menurut saja saat Sehun memberikannya tatapan dingin dan tajam itu cukup membuat Luhan tak dapat lagi cerewet dan Sehun tersenyum sumringah setelahnya

"Nah! Kita sampai " Kata Sehun pada Luhan yang berada disampingnya

"Eh!Ini rumahku ...Bagaimana kau bisa tau"Tanya Luhan bingung perasaan ia tak memberi tau jalan dan alamatnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku memang sudah tau rumahmu Lu "

"Sekarang kau yang seperti _Stalker_ ku" Tuduh Luhan dan tertawa pelan

"Sudahlah memangnya tidak boleh " Ujar Sehun

"Tentu saja boleh"Balas Luhan cepat

"Baiklah kalau begitu masuklah diluar dingin ..aku akan menjemputmu besok "Suruh Sehun

Dan Luhan mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Sehunnie ..Hati-hati dijalan"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak masuk sebelum tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Sehun.

Cup

Luhan mengerjap imut saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas

" _Jaljayo_ Lu" Kata Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum lebar

"Ya ... Sehunnie juga"

Cup

Luhan mengecup Sehun cepat sebelum berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan pipi yang sudah semerah tomat . Sehun masih saja diam ditempatnya menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat lalu tersenyum begitu mempesona

"Sampai jumpa Lu, "Guman Sehun dan memutuskan mencari taksi dan pulang.

…

…

...

...

"Apa aku sudah tak ada harapan lagi ..."

Hhhhh~

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia Rusa kecil" Guman Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari rumah Luhan dan menyaksikan secara langsung apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mereka akan selalu bahagia Kris ..lebih baik kita pergi aku akan menemui Luhan besok..ia pasti lelah sekarang"Jawab Seseorang disamping Kris dan Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebelum mengajak orang itu pergi dari sana

…

…

…

…

…

 **TBC!**

 **Hallo ...**

 **Aku kembali update dengan TFSM kan haha...**

 **Chap ini sebenernya aku mau bongkar sakitnya Lulu tapi aku urungin dulu ya ..aku pikir-pikir aku bakal bongkarnya kalo mau mendekati End aja deh haha #Digampar**

 **Aku lebih milih nulis buat jadiannya mereka aja dulu ya maaf kali rada aneh dan Gaje.. Aku jujur aja bukan orang yang romantis jadi ala kadarnya ajalah ya ..lagipula aku masih amatirrrrrr jadi maklumi aja kalo rada gimana gitu ceritanya apalagi jika ada banyak typo yang bertebaran harap maklumi ya dan pemilihan bahasanya yang pas-pasan**

 **Mau buat konfliknya chap depan-depan aja ya ..masak baru jadian udah maen Ada konflik kan kasihan si Thehun ama Lulu ..kita manis-manisan aja dulu**

 **Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu tapi aku ucapin makasih banget buat partisipasinya. Dan untuk meluruskan ya aku bakalan bikin semua cerita yang aku buat Happy end kok . Lagi gk sanggup kali mau bikin sad end tapi lain kali aku bakal kasih yang sad end sekali-kali gitu . Sad end tapi gak terlalu nyakitin**

 **Udah ya segitu aja**

 **Seperti biasa**

 **SO MIND TO REVIEW ..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP**

 **Next update : Nan Gwenchana**

11


	5. Chapter 5

Hai…

Sebelumnya dinda mau minta maaf karena jarang update dan buat para teman-teman readers maaf sekali lagi kayanya dinda gak bisa update sekarang.. tapi tenang aja dinda bakal balik bulan february pertengahan ya…

Maaf sekali lagi berhubung ponsel dan laptop dinda eror jadigak bisa update karena datanya hilang semua..

Jadi mohon sabar ya buat teman-teman readers Look at me, Nan gwaenchana sama thnks for seeing me..dinda janji bakal update dua chap sekaligus buat masing-masing cerita..

Btw dinda juga lagi nunggu transferan uang buat beli ponsel baru..

Dan dinda juga lagi di sibukin sama Ujian akhir untuk kenaikan ini..

Jadi sekali lagi maafin dinda ya..

Jeongmal Mianhae chingu-ya…

Saya sangat menyesal…


End file.
